


The Christmas hat that started it all.

by Albme94



Series: (✿´‿`) Christmas (◕‿◕✿) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Song, Crowley wanna be snek but, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), kissing soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: It's Christmas, and Aziraphale have invited Crowley to celebrate, not that he needed to... They're living together.Gifts are in order ofc, mistletoes are a *must* even for angels and demons... Ok only for them, but like
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: (✿´‿`) Christmas (◕‿◕✿) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145717
Kudos: 2





	The Christmas hat that started it all.

‘’Angel, _please-‘’_ Crowley yelled over the loud music, Aziraphale hummed along to the song _Christmas dreaming_ by _Frank Sinatra,_ ‘’I'm doing, my Christmas dreaming~’’ was heard from the kitchen, Crowley slid down into the sofa, cursing to himself, Aziraphale was always excited over this holiday… _Even though_ he was pretty upset over that the Christians stole it from pagans, although he could always be distracted by the festive cakes… Crowley would do _**anything**_ to avoid a rant.  
‘’A little early this year, no sign of snow around, and yet I go around-‘’ the angel sung a bit louder, as if to _assert dominance_ , ‘’hearing jingle bells- ringing in my ear—‘’  
The demon was wondering if he could avoid any chores if he went snake form, he was about to change, _‘’dear.’’_  
He froze, looking up, ‘’yeah?’’  
‘’Would you be a darling and help me with these decorations?’’  
Crowley groaned, so much for his plan, _‘’fiiine’’,_ he got up, and followed into the hallway.  
Even though he was a _tiny_ bit taller, he still had to get a chair, Aziraphale went into the kitchen, he had… _For some reason,_ decided to actually ‘cook’ and not just… _Whoosh_ it to existence.  
  
  
**~**

  
After what seemed like a _year,_ Aziraphale finally approved of Crowley’s attempt of decoration, ‘’beautiful, my dear.’’  
‘’Mmm’’  
Aziraphale exhaled, ‘’Where’s all of your holiday spirit, _you Scrooge?”_ His tone was both playful and slightly sad, Crowley frowned, although hard to see behind his sunglasses; “I mean, I knew you had Christmas spirit, but _this_ is ridiculous.”  
‘’Oh shush,’’ Aziraphale smiled as he walked into the kitchen, humming with the music, Crowley followed.  
  


**~~**

‘’Angel…’’ Crowley was _100%_ done, he was going to slither into snake form, he watched a few presents on the floor, under a Christmas tree, he was told that he was _going_ to receive a gift _or_ two, but ‘’I don’t need any gifts from you, dear,’’ Aziraphale had smiled, ‘’celebrating with you is enough.’’  
Crowley felt a warm feeling flush over his face, as it did in the moment.  
Of course he bought him something, he’s not an idiot.  
  
_‘’Here—‘’_ Crowley handed him a tiny gift, ‘’it’s just something tiny’’ he shrugged, after 6000 years and all he could think about was that, Aziraphale had this _weird…_ Obsession with food… Not that Crowley actually minded, it was somehow… Kinda…  
‘’Oh, Crowley, you really didn’t have to-’’ Aziraphale dragged him right out of his thoughts, he just shrugged half-heartedly, trying to come off as cool.  
‘’Ah!’’ Aziraphale smiled softly, it was a small box of peppermint that was shaped as hearts, he felt silly but it felt right, ‘’it, it was the only thing left, and if you don’t like it you don’t _have_ to—‘’ Crowley started to ramble, he was cut off by his angel’s hand holding over his, giving him a firm shake, ‘’I love it, thank you.’’  
_‘Love’,_ Crowley wanted to shift into snake, snakes don’t blush… He think…  
  
  
Aziraphale handed him a gift, it was rather small, similar to what he gave him, giving it a small shake, the other had a huge grin on his face… It had to be something ridiculous…  
‘’This…’’ He held it up, ‘’where on _earth_ did you get this sweater?’’ It was a tiny sweater with small snake figures with Santa hats… Snake size.  
Aziraphale could hold back, ‘’it’s custom made!’’  
‘’You found _someone_ who makes _clothes,_ sweaters, for _snakes?’’_ His glasses slid down his nose, he didn’t know if he was impressed or absolutely concerned for this person.  
‘’Oh! They made so many wonderful things on this page, it’s called _‘etsy’_ and I will definitely buy from them again!’’ He said proudly.  
  
‘’See here,’’ he picked up his phone, opened an app, ‘’I simply wrote in the search box for ‘sweaters for snakes’,’’ he smiled proudly, Crowley nodded, ‘’and this person lets you make your own design!’’  
Aziraphale was clearly shocked humans _even_ had the time for this, _let alone_ that it was a job more or less, ‘’they gave a price, but I told them I would pay more, they are simply too good for less, their name—And this is truly a _colourful_ name, ‘Rainbowluvpets’, isn’t that just adorable!’’  
Crowley just nodded along, this was just as that time when Aziraphale found the ‘colourful’, filled with happy men, _in a club_ , and he was invited by a group of ‘polite men’, to join them. Crowley didn’t have the heart to tell him it was a gay bar, but it wasn’t their first time visiting one of those…

‘’Oh! I got myself a hat as well, not from the store, I made this myself-‘’ He picked it up and put it on, Crowley stared at the top, ‘’uh, angel?’’  
‘’Hm?’’  
‘’Do you know what _that’’_ he pointed at it, ‘’plant… Mean?’’  
_‘’Yes_ I do, my dear.’’ He reached for the demon’s hands, he pulled him up, they stood closer than usual.  
‘’Well…’’  
Crowley swallowed, ‘’well…’’  
‘’This is your second gift, hope you—‘’  
Crowley leaned in, cutting the other off, their lips barely touching, Aziraphale sealed them and heavy breathes filled the room.  
  
‘’Well…’’ Aziraphale cleared his throat as they parted, ‘’merry Christmas, my dear.’’  
Crowley pulled him closer, ‘’merry Christmas, angel-‘’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems OOC?  
> Hope you liked it regardless <3
> 
> Aziraphale doesn't like peppermint :) But he will eat it to please Crowley, ah what one does for love <3
> 
> Yes i googled for snake sweaters and that person seemed good :3 Hope they dont mind ;-;


End file.
